Remember
by animelover630
Summary: Kyo's curse is revealed to Uo. Don't make a promise you can't keep.... oneshot, KyoUo


Hey people. What up? Yea, yea, I know, I should be working on _Forever_. But this idea just came to me, and I thought it might get rid of my writer's block or something… well, since I wasn't totally focused, it's not that great. But it's just meant to fill my need for KyoUo... haha. How sad.Anyway, it's a one shot, so I'll go back to writing _Forever_ again after this. Right… so please read and review! (I'm keeping my AN short… XD)

Peace.

* * *

**Remember**

"Kyo…?"

Kyo- in his cat form- froze. How had this happened? The events of five seconds ago ran through his head. So the Yankee and him had been paired up to do the afterschool cleaning. He'd already been pissed about Yuki and Tohru celebrating their six month anniversary or something stupid like that, the next thing he knew they'd gotten into a fight somehow- he couldn't remember about what- and they were running around and making the room a huge mess and she tackled him and-

He was a cat.

Unfortunately, Kyo froze in the middle of the room. He was too confused to remember he should hide behind one of the overturned desks. But no, he was right there, plain as day, with Uo staring at him and the little orange cat staring right back.

"What are you looking at?!" he hissed.

"You can talk?"

_Crap._ "Yea. Got a problem with that?" he growled.

There was silence for what seemed like forever.

Kyo nearly hit the ceiling as Uo suddenly started laughing crazily. "KYON'S A _CAT!!!!_ A _CAT_!!!!"

"It's not that funny!!!!"

"Of course it is!" Uo managed to say, attempting to choke down her laughter. She picked him up from the ground and scratched him between his ears. Kyo purred involuntarily, causing her to grin. "Hey, so tell me how this works."

_I knew you were hiding something. Now I know what…_

Kyo grimaced and surrendered. "Whatever. So there's this weird curse on the Sohma family. 12 of us- ok, no, 13, counting me- are possessed by the vengeful spirits of the animals of the zodiac. And when we get hugged by someone who's the opposite gender… we turn into our animals."

"So Princey and Shigure too?"

"Yea. But you're not supposed to know that."

Uo could already tell how much fun this would be. "So how do you change back?"

"Randomly."

Right on cue, as always, there was a loud poof. Uo's eyes widened.

"Staring's not nice, you know." Kyo said angrily, turning red as he struggled to get his clothes back on.

"Awww, I'm so sorry!" Uo exclaimed and hugged Kyo.

Poof! "DAMMIT, YANKEE! THAT'S NOT FAIR! And I just got my clothes on and everything!!!"

Uo picked him up before he could run away and hugged him to her chest. She rubbed her cheek against his furry one. "You're sooo cute!"

"Hey!" Kyo said, trying to hide the fact that his face was totally red. Not that he minded being pressed against her warm body, but still- "Agh! You're suffocating me!"

"No way! You're just embarrassed, aren't you?" Uo scratched his head again. "Awww. This is so fun. I love cats."

"Whatever. It's not that great." Kyo grumbled.

_I didn't know… I didn't know…_

_If I knew, maybe this wouldn't have happened…_

* * *

"Ten minutes." The servant shut the door.

Kyo couldn't feel anything. His body was numb. He just couldn't believe it. This wasn't happening.

"Kyo…"

The breath caught in Kyo's throat. He forced himself to turn around and face her. Her. "Yea?" His voice cracked, so he pretended to cough. He wouldn't be weak, he'd be strong, just for her…

"It's ok." She said.

"No, it's not!" Kyo said bitterly. "It's not fair! It's not fair to you! You shouldn't have to be drawn into this! It's my curse! It's my fault! Why can't he just leave you alone?! Why… why you?! Why…" the words stopped.

Uo tried to smile, she tried to give him hope. "It's not your fault- it's not… everything will turn out ok…" she was giving herself hope, hope she knew was false. She leaned forward slightly and took his hand. They'd never shown this much emotion towards each other before, it was always an on and off friendship. Nothing more.

Kyo tightened his grip around her fingers. _Please… don't ever let go…_

The words came out broken, like he was inside.

"Why… do you have to have… your memories erased?"

"Because Akito said so."

"WHO CARES ABOUT AKITO?!" Kyo exploded. "Who cares?! I just want to- I want to _kill_ him!!! Why can he do this?! What gives him the right to take away everyone's happiness?! Why does he get to take away _you_?!"

"I want to protect you." Uo said softly. "That's all. I don't want to see you get hurt by Akito."

_If you let go of your memories, I promise I'll set him free._

"Nothing would hurt more than this! Because I-"

He stopped and looked away.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Silence.

"Hey."

"What?"

"I'm not going to forget everything, am I?"

Kyo glanced at her. He couldn't look at her for any longer than a second or two. Not at her eyes, not at her face, not at her. All of that, he was losing. He looked down. "You'll remember Tohru, Hana, Megumi, that damn Yuki, Shigure- actually, just about everything."

"Except for?"

"Except for me."

"Everything?"

"Yea."

"How does that work? Am I just going to walk into class and see you as a new student?"

"I'm not in your class anymore."

"What?!"

"I'm not allowed to be around you."

_Not anymore. Not ever again._

Kyo continued haltingly. "You're going to know there's a kid named Kyo Sohma in another class. You're going to know that Tohru lives with him. You're going to know he's an okay person for Tohru to live with. But that's it."

"That's it?"

"Yea."

"But… couldn't I just meet you again?"

"No."

"Why?"

"It… it just doesn't work like that."

Uo's vision was starting to get a little blurry. She blinked a couple times. She didn't want Kyo to feel bad, she didn't want Kyo to suffer. She always wanted to be there for him.

She didn't want to forget him.

But she had to ask.

"Nothing? Is that all we are, even right now?"

_It's been six months since I found out. Are we still… nothing?_

Kyo was taken aback by the question, he looked up to meet her eyes. He knew he wouldn't be able to take it much longer.

But for now… for just a little longer…

"No." he said, trying to control his feelings. "No. We're not nothing."

"Then what are we? Just friends?"

_Just friends?_

It sounded so empty.

"I don't know." Was all he could say.

_How can you not know…?_

"Oh. So I don't matter that much?" Uo asked coldly.

"No- that's not it…"

_Please… you can't do this to me…_

Uo's hand fell out of his grasp and returned to her side. Kyo bit his lip. She met his eyes and wouldn't let him look away. "Kyo? We have three minutes left. Three minutes until I'm gone. Until whatever we are right now is over. I'm not going to forget, Kyo. No matter how hard they try, I won't forget. I promise. So don't regret anything you say. Please. Tell me. Tell me anything. Scream, yell, cry, beat me up, anything. Kyo… I won't forget."

_No… don't make a promise you can't keep…_

He kissed her.

She didn't have time to react. She just stood there, waiting for her mind to realize that his lips were on hers, that this was her dream coming to life.

His lips left hers after a moment, but stayed within inches of hers. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you. I love you."

And with those words, he broke down inside. Everything he had tried to hold back broke through. He fell to his knees and covered his face with his hands, screaming his pain out, crying his pain out, trying to get rid of his pain. "Don't leave me." He cried. "Don't leave me. Please don't leave me. I don't want to live like this. I don't want you to forget. Don't leave me here, all by myself, Uo. Don't- you can't leave me-"

Uo fell to her knees as well, cradling his head in her arms, letting her tears soak into his shirt. "It's ok, K-"

"-No-it's not-"

She smiled faintly. " …I love you, Kyo." Her words were for his ears and his ears alone, always and forever.

"Don't leave me-"

Uo pulled his hands away from his face and kissed him, letting their tears mingle together, their pain mix together, their breaths become one. It was Kyo's first real kiss by a girl he loved and the last real kiss by a girl he loved because at that moment, Kyo knew he'd never fall in love again, not ever, never with another girl. Forever, his heart would belong to Arisa Uotani, no matter what.

_So this is what heaven feels like._

If he could stay here forever, with her forever, with this feeling forever… he would. He always wanted to feel like this, to feel like he could fly, to feel like he could do anything.

But there came a knock on the door, bringing Kyo crashing back down to earth. He pulled away from Uo and got up as the door opened, quickly wiping his face dry with the sleeve of his shirt.

"It's time."

They walked side by side down the long, dark hallway, following the servant, through the hallway into hell. The hallway of no return, where something would always be left behind.

This time, it would be somebody's memories which were left behind.

"Stop."

Kyo and Uo stopped simultaneously.

"No, not the girl." The voice hissed. "You. The monster. Stop where you are." A smirk. "…_Arisa_… go into the room."

Kyo's fists clenched as he gritted his teeth to restrain from attacking. That bastard… he couldn't address her so familiarly like that. He didn't know the first thing about her. That bastard Akito.

He knew Uo was angry too. But she obeyed Akito's order and went into the room. She never looked back at Kyo. She knew, they both knew, if she had, they wouldn't be able to control their feelings. So she left him.

This left Akito and Kyo alone in the hallway, the servant having left. Akito came out of the shadows and smiled at Kyo. His eyes were like ice, like fire, boring into his soul, slicing through him. Kyo glared back, trying to hold his temper in check, trying not to let Akito be satisfied that he could manipulate Kyo's feelings so easily. He wouldn't let him win.

But already, he had lost the most important thing.

He shifted just slightly, but it was enough. Akito knew Kyo wanted to leave. "No." he commanded. "Stay."

"Why?"

"Watch."

_Watch her lose her memories…?_

Kyo glared angrily at the floor, his fists shaking slightly. He had to stay, he had to watch, he had to listen to Akito.

_Never again… never let this happen ever again…_

His eyes traveled upwards unwillingly, through the small gap in the door. He wanted to look away. He couldn't.

_Screw you, Akito._

Hatori sat in the middle of the room. Uo sat across from him. Kyo knew this situation; he'd seen Hatori and other people in the exact same positions many times. He'd just never expected to see _her_ there, in front of Hatori.

Uo knew Kyo was there. She willed herself not to look at him. She couldn't look at him. Never.

Hatori took a deep breath and looked into Uo's eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm sorry."

Akito smirked, amusement on his face.

Hatori brought up his hands and covered her eyes.

Kyo's eyes widened.

Uo's lips moved soundlessly.

_I love you._

Then she was gone.

Kyo watched with wide eyes as she fell slowly to the ground. He stood several feet away helplessly, unable to move, unable to breathe. He should have done something, anything, to prevent this.

But she was gone.

Akito slipped away, smirking. His mission was complete.

The tears resurfaced to Kyo's eyes, and he covered his hands with his face. His body trembled, any strength deserting him, his voice gone. He fell to his knees, crying silently in the empty hallway, all alone.

_Please come back… please come back…_

She was gone.

* * *

"Hey, Tohru, let's go already." The orange haired teenager called from the doorway. Mostly everyone had left already; the bell had rung 15 minutes ago.

"Sorry, Kyo-kun!" Tohru replied, slightly embarrassed for making him wait. "I just need to talk to Hana-chan and Uo-chan for a bit more!"

Kyo's eyes softened slightly at the sight of her. Her. "Whatever." He mumbled, leaning against the doorway. He could still stare at her forever, like he used to, ignoring the pain in his heart, the voice in his mind, telling him he'd never be with her again.

Uo glanced over him, eyebrow raised. "Hey, what are you looking at?"

Kyo started, his eyes quickly darting to some other focus area. He mentally yelled at himself for getting caught. "Nothing."

"Who the hell are you again, anyway?" her voice shot across the room to him, puncturing the shattered remains of his heart, syllable by syllable.

_I promise..._

Kyo smiled sadly, but he turned around before she could see his face. He left the room. His answer lingered in the air.

"Nobody."

…_I won't forget you._

* * *

_You promised…_

_

* * *

_

So? Good? Bad? Gives you nightmares? Please review XD Flamers are welcome to try and mess with me. Don't sue me for your hospital bills, though.

I'm not totally satisfied with this. But, whatever. I'll just try harder for _Forever_. XD I'm not much of a goal setter. (Whee… I rhymed)

KyoUo forever! XD Rock on (Me and my XDs....)


End file.
